1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a variable wing venturi useful in wind power generators.
2. Related Background Art
Wind power generators are well known. However large-scale wind generators are limited to regions with consistent strong winds. The size of the generators precludes their location in populated areas. Because of the need for exposure to the wind these generators typically having moving blades that capture the wind that are hazards to people or animals that encounter the blades. There are many situations where a local power source may be required to keep a system battery charged. Solar power is frequently used successfully in the applications. However there are many locations where the size of the required solar panel or the exposure to the sun precludes use of solar panels. Solar generation during night is obviously precluded. Solar panels mostly require installation on the roof area of buildings. This leave valuable vertical space of building walls untapped as an area to place power-generating devices. There has been much progress in the design of turbine blades and generators that, in combination with the right wind conditions, can rival and often surpass the power output of a solar installation of equivalent geometric size. The use of small scale generators that can be located closer to the point of the power consumption are limited because of the lack of consistent strong winds in populated areas. There is a need for improvements in wind generators that are compact in size and can operate efficiently with lower wind speeds. There is a need for a wind powered generator system that is self-contained and therefore safe from human and animal contact. There is a need for wind-powered generator that can be adjusted to account for varying wind speeds. There is a need for improved wind generator designs that enable smaller footprints and weight and can operate in both vertical and horizontal positions.